


Change of Pace

by Limpet666



Category: Pet Shop of Horrors, Vampire Hunter D (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blood, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, One Shot, Oral Sex, Reality Bending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 08:36:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15945695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Limpet666/pseuds/Limpet666
Summary: When The Vampire Hunter D needs a new horse, he's directed to the only place in town that might be able to help. Of course, Count D's Pet Shop isn't all that it appears, and help comes in all different varieties.





	Change of Pace

**Author's Note:**

> IMPORTANT NOTE
> 
> As far a taking a long time to finish, this fic takes the biscuit. The first 5000 words of this were written approx. TEN years ago when my writing style was a fair bit different (largely inspired by the VHD books from the looks of it.) I've beta'd to the best of my ability without having to completely rewrite, but be aware this might be a different reading experience to what you're used to from my work. Also there may be a noticeable style difference in the last 1500+ words.
> 
> (Also there is some descriptive stuff re: The Count looking feminine that I'm not really comfortable with but in the end I decided to leave in because I didn't want to expend the energy rewriting whole paragraphs for something that probably only bothers me.)
> 
> But it's finished!

"Cyborg horse, eh?" The elderly man scratched his balding head thoughtfully as he sent an appraising look at the gorgeous figure before him. With hair as dark as ebony framing the fair skin of regal features, it was obvious to anyone with eyes that this youth was something beyond the reach of mere mortals.

"Can't say we see much of them around these parts, what with all the automobiles we've got ‘round here now. Farming is pretty much all automated as well." The old man looked out towards the large town no more than a few miles down the road with a thoughtful expression, obviously very much wanting to help the lovely young man that was walking so tirelessly, despite the large saddle slung over his shoulder.

"Tell you what, there's one place you might be able to get what you want," he finally decided, smacking the side of his fist against his open palm.

"There's this pet shop about thirty minutes in from the edge of the town. I dunno if it'll have horses, but it's worth a try. The storekeeper always seems to have exactly what people need.” He looked back to the youth with a beaming smile.

“He was the one that gave me these three mutts 'ere." He gestured affectionately to the three border collies that were sniffing around the youth's feet, white-tipped tails wagging happily.

"I'd lost all hope when I went to that store to get my grandson a present-- just waiting for the grave, I was. But now look! I haven't felt so fit and healthy for years!" The man said with a hearty laugh.

"We make sure he eats right!"

"And gets lots of exercise!"

The tall male turned his eyes down to the three figures at his feet; a set of twins, a boy and girl who looked to be around 18, and another male, who looked to be mid-twenties. They were humanoid, but had the ears and tails of the canines they really were.

"Our master is right," The older one said in a calmer voice, whilst his siblings continued to circle the dark youth, curious hands touching his firmly muscled legs. "The Count is sure to have something you need."

"Here, I'll give you the address, it shouldn't be too hard to find," The elderly man continued, oblivious the words of his pets, and he fondly scratched behind the ear of the young male, the collie's euphoric expression making his sister giggle.

"Thank you for your help," The youth said in a soft but pleasing voice when he'd been given the address, stepping around the man and his dogs to head into town.

"No problem, best of luck to you." The old man raised a hand in a wave, whilst the three collies shared a look with mischievous grins.

The people of the town were only too happy to help the attractive young man find his way, and within fifteen minutes of entering the town he was standing in front of 'Count D's Pet Shop'. The title of Count had nothing to do with the nobility, but the audacity of the owner to call himself as such was almost amusing, if not foolhardy. But the tall youth didn't linger outside, and pushed open the door to the store, a small set of chimes sending up a cacophony of pretty tinkles as he stepped in.

Quick eyes briefly surveyed the area, taking in the layout with a caution bred from necessity, before their dark depths settled on the diminutive form of the storekeeper. He was slight of stature, and very pretty – almost as attractive as to rival the dark youth, but in a different, more feminine way. His eyes were angular, and thick lashes framed the odd colours; one a deep violet and the other bright gold. His lips were painted, and despite the decorative robe falling flat over his chest, it would have been all too easy to mistake him for a woman.

"Oh my-- " Even his voice had a feminine enough lilt to it to pass for a woman's-- "And what can I do for a dhampire in my humble store?" The words were uttered without fear, but instead with curiosity.

If he was surprised that the small male knew of his true nature, the youth didn't show it, but just gazed calmly out from under the brim of his wide traveller's hat.

"I need a horse," he intoned without preamble.

"A horse, hmm? Well I have many horses, my dear hunter. You _are_ the Vampire Hunter D, are you not?" The small male put a neatly manicured finger to his lips. The hunter's silence told him he was correct.

"I have many fine steeds for you to take your pick from, I'm sure we can find one suited to your tastes." The small figure turned then and headed for a set of ornate double doors at the end of the room.

"Please, follow me. You can call me Count D, everyone does, although the title is not mine, it is my grandfather's."

The hunter didn't immediately move, watching the small Count with scrutinising eyes. From the layout of the building and the streets that criss-crossed in the area, the hunter knew there was no room for a stable, or for any back rooms, but still the Count walked confidently towards the doors.

"Watch yourself now," A gruff voice muttered from near the tall male's left hip, quiet enough for only the dhampire's sensitive ears to hear. "There's something fishy going on here, I can sense it. Doesn't feel malicious at the moment but… how bad do you really need that horse?" As if to answer the question the hunter stepped forward and followed the small Count.

Count D pushed open the doors and revealed a long corridor with many doors leading off. It was a corridor that couldn't exist in any normal universe, but as they walked along the plush carpet it all felt real enough.

"I'm sure one of these doors will hold what you're looking for," The Count told the hunter as he suddenly stopped in his tracks, and whilst his voice wasn't threatening the dark male reached for his sword nonetheless. His hand never closed on the hilt, however, as his senses were suddenly assaulted by the thick scent of incense, heavy enough to choke him as though he was inhaling water. But moments after it began the sensation was gone, as was Count D, and the exit.

"Sneaky. Must be a psychic trap. We probably haven't moved from the front of the doors. I knew something was weird here," The gruff voice came again, “Oh well, no point staying here, there must be something through one of these doors.”

The hunter’s hand never left the hilt of the sword on his back as he reached for the handle of the nearest door, pulling it open without any hesitation. The door opened onto bright sunlight and a whole world of colours. The green of the grass that started from the doorway was rich and healthy, and the blue of the sky overhead was endless and calming. There were the treetops of a large forest visible in the distance, and beyond them large mountains jutted out a ragged skyline. The landmarks told D that this land was nowhere near the humble farms of the town the pet shop was part of.

As the door swung open dozens of pairs of eyes turned to stare at the dark figure, and the whole world seemed to freeze. There were adults and children of all ages that stared at the hunter, all exceptionally beautiful, but their wide eyes and stern expression were painted with the hues of surprise and fear.  
  
“Who are you? Only the Count is allowed to visit these lands.” A tall male stepped forward, so tall that even the hunter had to look up a little to see his eyes as he came towards him. His hair fell long and loose down his back, wavy, wild and bright white, although he seemed only to be in the prime of his years, and his eyes were dark and piercing. He was powerfully built and as he drew to a stop meters from the dark youth a pair of white wings unfolded from his back, spreading in an intimidating fashion.

“Leave here, now,” he demanded, voice hard.

Behind him the people moved anxiously, edging warily and shifting as though resisting the urge to flee.

“And what if I don’t?” D asked lowly after a moment, grip tightening on his sword and withdrawing it a few inches from the sheath.

“I will not let you threaten my people! Only the Count is allowed here! You are not welcome!” The man roared defensively, and his shout made the people behind jump in shock before they all took off running. At first they ran on two legs but then their forms started to change. The light human footsteps soon became the thunder of galloping hooves, and feathers flew as wings spread out and they took to the air in fear, never looking back.

In front of the hunter, the man watched his people go, making sure they were in the air before he stepped back, exhaling heavily in anger before he rounded, his form shimmering into that of a powerful white stallion as he galloped after the others, wings unfolding from his back and lifting him into the sky, and within seconds it seemed like the whole world was empty.

“Pegasus. King of the winged-horses. I don't think you made a very good impression.” The Count’s voice was soft as he spoke, and the hunter turned his head sharply to look at him. Obviously the small male had not been there moments before, but he watched the sky now as if he’d seen the whole thing.

“But he is no good for you anyway.” Mismatched eyes looked at hunter D with a smile, “However, I am sure there is something here that will suit you. Perhaps you should try another door?”

“And if I don’t?” The hunter asked, not reacting to the soft laugh he got in reply.

“Well that’s no fun, is it?” The small male smiled at D before looking across the lands. “They will come back eventually. It would be best if you weren’t here when they did.”

Hunter D remained a few moments longer before turning back into the corridor, simply going to the opposite door, paying no heed when the door he had just opened slammed shut behind him. The next door offered him no viable steeds, or the next, or the next.

Behind them lay a number of equine specimens that were all unsuitable for his needs, first a horde of brightly chattering youths who were insistent on getting him to join their games, a single horn jutting from their foreheads. Then a beautiful man with a sinister smile transformed into a gorgeous black horse, all too willing to be the hunter’s steed. Elemental horses that ran literally like the wind, ghost horses with twisted bodies and baleful whinnies, and even a giant horse made of wood that walked stiff-legged and awkward over a wasteland of ivory.

For hours D searched, door by door, for whatever the Count had sent him to find, and whilst there were complaints and unhelpful comments from somewhere near his left hip, the hunter said nothing.

Pushing open the next door, dark eyes looked in to an unclear terrain. The world seemed somehow blurry as he took a step in, seeing no one there, and the small gap was all that was need for the door to suddenly swing shut with a muffled bang. Even the air seemed confused and thick, but as the hunter turned to try and reopen the door it all started to shift and clear.  
  
“D?” The soft voice of a woman made the hunter freeze, and dark eyes widened just a little under the brim of his hat.

“D, is that really you?”

Very slowly D turned, hand loosening on the hilt of his sword when he saw the form of the young woman that was standing barely twenty feet away. The terrain had shifted to that of a forest, although currently they were standing in an opening, the trees circling a pool of shimmering water that reflected the full moon above them like a softly rippling mirror.

“Oh, D, I waited so long. I didn’t think you’d ever come back,” the woman’s voice was soft and wavered in emotion as she took a step towards the hunter. Her hair fell dark as night down over her shoulders and ample chest, and her eyes looked at D with obvious joy. She was very attractive, and the defined muscles of her legs and arms were revealed by the loose white dress that was draped over her curvaceous form, whilst her hands had the calluses and deep lines of someone who worked hard for what she had.

She nimbly made her way towards the hunter, bare feet picking through the normal debris of the forest floor, but before she got within seven feet of the tall youth, a flashing arc stopped her in her tracks. The point of a long sword was directed at her chest, falling just an inch short of cutting into the thin fabric over her breast.  
  
“D-D?” Her voice was a gasp, expression turning shocked, then upset, “What… what’s wrong?”  
  
Dark eyes scanned the girl, but there was something wrong; he was blinking too rapidly, trying to clear his vision, and his breaths came deeper than natural. Everything felt normal, but there was something wrong, terribly wrong, but his grasp on this truth was slowly slipping, like a dream that slowly fades from memory despite trying so hard to cling to it.  
  
“D?” Apprehensively the girl lifted a hand, slowly pushing the blade of the sword aside, until finally it lowered of its own accord when D continued to struggle to remember the threat. Even his left hand was surprisingly silent.

When the blade was out of her way the girl suddenly ran forward, throwing herself against the youth’s strong chest.

“Oh D! I’m so glad you’re here. I’ve been so alone!” She looked up at his face with a radiant smile, tears of happiness beading in her pretty eyes. The smile brightened when he suddenly put his sword back in its sheath, and she pulled back a little, taking his right hand in both of hers, “Come on, I have so much to tell you!”

She pulled him along towards the pool of water, and D went without struggle, his eyes on her back.

“Let’s go for a swim, okay?” She said brightly, sending a disarming smile over her shoulder, and she let out a delighted giggle at the slow nod the hunter gave.

She lead him to the water and didn’t stop in her tracks as she stepped in, not pausing to take off the dress that was soon clinging to her body, the white fabric revealing her tempting pink nipples as she turned to pull D into the water. The hunter followed her into the pool, clothes and all, encouraged by her beckoning, and didn’t seem at all put off as the water rose to his hips, then his chest, movements becoming sluggish as the water level rose above his heart.

“I’m so glad you came here. It’s been so long…” The girl’s voice lowered as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders, and had he been able to sense anything but the girl’s soft skin and smiling eyes, D would have notice how her arms seemed especially sinewy and muscled. Soft lips pressed butterfly kisses over the cool skin of his cheeks as his hat was pushed off, clever mouth finding the tip of his pointed ear as she suddenly dragged him under the water.

As with any with the blood of the nobility in them, D’s biorhythms immediately slowed and his mind began to darken as the water surrounded him, and the girl smirked an evil smile as she watched his dark eyes closed. But seconds later the expression turned to one of shock as she jumped a little in pain when the hunter’s left hand floated limply past her shoulder, sending up red tendrils into the water. Mere seconds later D’s eyes suddenly flashed open, infused with a crimson hue, and a cloud of blood erupted in the water. The girl looked at D with wide eyes, then slowly down at the thick stake that emerged from between her breasts, making no move to stop the dark youth as he kicked off from the bottom of the pool and rose to the surface.

“Oh!” A cry of surprise was let out as the hunter emerged from the pool in a violent spray of water, tense hands grabbing at the dirt to drag his weakened and waterlogged form out onto dry land.

“Oh my word!” The small Count rushed forward to help, only to be shoved away again by the hunter, the push so strong it sent him flying back a few feet before falling over in the leaves with a cry. The tall youth’s form shuddered and tensed as he coughed up the water that had made its way into his lungs, and his fists curled against the bloodlust that filled his senses.

When he had stopped coughing he pushed himself onto his knees, looking down at his hand, specifically his left, sharp eyes looking over the slowly-healing wounds around the top of his middle and ring finger, wounds that looked suspiciously like tiny teeth-marks.

“Finally got your attention, eh?” A wrinkled face appeared on the hunter’s palm, looking up at the haggard expression of the youth with beady black eyes.

“That was a close one, thought you were a goner for sure. You’re lucky as hell that I drifted close enough to take a bite. Never thought he'd be so sneaky as to use _her_. Damn powerful spell, that's for sure, you couldn't hear a word I was shouting at you. You damn well didn’t even feel it when I bit you, did you? Doesn’t help that you were already thrown off from being in this damn place. A spell within a spell, that's some mighty powerful magic to be dealing with.”

“I’m so sorry.” A quiet voice spoke up from across the pool, the Count kneeling down beside the form of something that had half-clambered out of the water before finally dying, the pool of blood beneath it staining the water red as it ran off.

“He’s usually so good. You must have been too much of a temptation to resist.” The small Count solemnly ran his fingers through the forelock of the strange beast that lay at the edge of the water, making no move to take out the long stake that pierced its chest. It had the body of gangly but muscular man, and the head and hooves of a horse, but its front legs seemed too long for its body.

“He’s a tikbalan, a trickster. He can take the form of those we loved,” Count D let out a small sad sigh, running his hands down over the sharp spines that made its mane, wincing a little when he caught his palm. He did not ask who the hunter had seen.

After a moment he got up, not surprised by the silence he received, and went around to the hunter, pausing briefly to lean over and pluck his hat from the water. He went and stood beside the youth, extending his hat, and was surprised when the tall male didn’t immediately take it. He remained kneeling, breaths still a little ragged, but behind the dark hair that was plastered down over his shoulders and back, the Count could see the glow of bloodlight in his eyes, their direction focused on the hand that wasn’t holding the hat. Only then did Count D realised that he himself was covered in blood from the tikbalan, and his palm was still dripping fresh blood from the cut he had gotten.

Without hesitation, the small male lifted his hand to the youth, putting the still-bleeding wound near his lips, and behind the wet fringe blood-infused eyes widened before he abruptly turned his head away, hands curling to fists.

“You don’t have to worry, it’s not human blood.” The Count said lowly, stepping closer and putting his hand again near the hunter’s mouth, “And you are weak from the water.”

“No.” D’s voice was ragged when he spoke, almost a growl, and his lengthened fangs were obvious when he opened his mouth to speak.  
  
“Please, it’s the least I can do,” the Count insisted, drawing a small knife from his sleeve and drawing it over his wrist without hesitation.

“You are not the first noble I have catered to,” he added with a sure smile, watching the hunter’s face as he turned back to look at the proffered wrist, the hot blood dripping down onto his legs, then staining the pale skin of his palm as he lifted his hand slowly, unable to resist the scent. Gently, belying his true hunger, he wrapped his fingers around the small wrist, the blood gathering on his palm and running in rivulets down over his arm before he finally brought his mouth down on the cut, drinking in the hot blood.

The Count let out a gasp at the sensation, blushing a little at the hunter’s lips on his skin, then the feel of his tongue running over cut in his wrist. The pain was secondary, and in this world, his world, he could separate himself from it, feeling only the pleasure of this intimate act. He could feel the low, pleased growl vibrating in the dhampire’s throat, his wet hair sticking to the bared skin of his arm, and the grip around his wrist getting stronger. It was intensely alluring.

Soon, Count D’s head began to swim and he weakly tried to pull away.

“E-enough…” He said quietly, voice barely more than a small moan, and as the hunter immediately tore himself away the small male found himself weakly falling into his lap, clutching his wrist to his chest as he waited for it to heal. With his forehead against D’s collar, he could hear the hunter panting, and feel the occasional shiver that went through his firm body.

Once he had recovered, and the cut in his wrist had healed to a rapidly fading scar, Count D made to move off the tall male, faintly embarrassed to have fallen on him in the first place, but found his movements hampered by a strong hand on his back, keeping him there.

“Don’t… move.” The hunter’s voice was still ragged and low.  
  
“Why not?” The Count asked quietly, resting his hands against the strong chest in front of him. He didn’t mind at all that his robe was slowly getting soaked from the hunter’s wet clothes.  
  
“I will… chase you.” The admittance came with a small shudder, elegant brows drawing together in a frown. He was obviously trying to rein in his control.

“Hunt me, you mean?” The small male asked with a coy smile, one hand sliding up over D’s neck and tracing the strong line of his jaw.

“And what would you do if you caught me?” He asked conversationally, eyes on the hunter’s blood-stained lips, but he could feel his dark gaze on him, obviously surprised by the question.

“Hehe… I like this one. He knows what he wants. Nice ass t-” The gruff voice was cut off with a muffle yelp, but the Count looked down at the direction of the voice curiously, eyes on the hunter’s tightly clenched left hand.

“Oh… so that’s where you are.” D said with a soft laugh, reaching down to touch the long pale fingers, watching them slowly uncurl. At first there was only a smooth palm, but then a wrinkled face emerged, looking up at the Count with a lecherous smile.

“Man, you are a looker, aren’t you?” Was the first thing he said, getting a pleasantly surprised laugh from the Count.

“Why, thank you.” The small male said, “You’re very kind. But I’m going to have to ask you to leave us alone for a bit now, if you don’t mind?” The question was rhetorical. The wrinkled face let out a barking laugh nonetheless.

“Hah! That’s a good one! Sorry, Sweetcheeks, but I’m not going anywhere. Couldn't even if I wanted to. Which I don’t.” One beady eye closed in a wink.

“Oh, but that’s where you’re wrong.” The Count continued to smile, even as he put his hand on the hunter’s, right where the little face’s forehead would be, “This is my world at the moment, so if I want privacy, I can have it.” He explained pleasantly.

“Give it your best-- hey!” The gruff voice let out a surprised exclamation that was followed by a long yawn, “Hey, that’s not fair. How’re you… c’mon D… buddy, don’t let him…” The voice slowly got quieter and beady little eyes closed before the face sunk back into the hunter’s hand, apparently asleep, and the Count smiled.

“There, he shouldn’t bother us for at least a few hours now,” he said, looking back to the hunter, who was calmer now, but his irises still swam in a blood light, and regarded the Count with a predatory stare.

Count D turned his eyes away to watch the hunter’s right hand lift, moving to thread into his hair, but the small male caught it before he could. Blood still stained his hand, glistening and fresh from where he’d held the slight male’s wrist, and slowly the Count ran his tongue over the hunter’s palm, dragging it over the crimson liquid. He felt more than heard the catch in the hunter’s breath, and continued to run his tongue over his pale skin, cleaning his palm before following the stark trail to his wrist. He lightly grazed his teeth over the sensitive flesh, nibbling teasingly, and was awarded with a small growl from the hunter.

Pulling back, Count D looked to the tall youth, pleased by his slightly feral appearance, “You’re still soaked…you can’t be comfortable…” He murmured, leaning forward to press a ghostly kiss to the hunter’s jaw before he abruptly stood, stepping back quickly in a purposefully teasing manner.

“How about we go somewhere warmer?” He suggested, stepping back further, waiting until the hunter had slowly gotten to his feet before darting to the door, knowing D wouldn’t be able to resist the chase in his current state.

The hunter was silent as he gave chase, footsteps barely making a noise as he ran out of the door after the Count. However, where he expected to see the corridor from before, the door lead instead into a large hall. It was lavishly decorated, and up and down the hall from floor to high ceiling large pillars stretched, breaking his sight line in all directions.  
  
“This should be much better, don’t you agree?” The Count’s voice came disembodied, tone coy, but the dhampire’s enhanced hearing caught the direction and in an instant he was sprinting to where the small male should have been. He was not there, but the near-silent sound of soft footsteps lead the hunter on after him.

“Much warmer, wouldn’t you say?” Every now and then the dark male would catch a glimpse of the Count, only to loose him again amongst the pillars, and his blood ran hot from the thrill of the hunt.

He was getting closer, he could smell the heady scent of blood getting stronger, and suddenly he was upon the Count, leaping around the large pillar where the small male had paused for breath and bearing him down onto a pile of large cushions. The Count let out a gasp, eyes wide as he looked up at the hunter, whose breaths were deep and heavy, not from exertion, but from the feral nature that threatened to take over.

Wrapping his slim arms up around the hunter’s strong neck, the Count pulled him down into a hard kiss, fingers tangling into his wet hair. The hunter let out a low growl as he responded, tongue seeking out the blood that still painted the Count’s lips and then following the taste into his mouth, fully dominating the small male. Large hand slid down over his damp robe, clawed fingers dragging over the soft material and shredding the garment, and the white under-robe below it, but was careful enough not to even scratch the Count’s smooth skin.

Letting out a gasp, the Count gathered his wits and began to push off the hunter’s clothes, first the cloak, then armour, then the thin shirt underneath until he was bare to the waist.

Pulling back from the kiss, angular eyes looked down at the hunter’s torso with a small appreciative moan, small hands sliding down over the firm muscles and smooth skin of his chest, “You are gorgeous…” He murmured in a breathy voice, long nails dragging over the dhampire’s pale skin, leaving red marks in their wake. The mild pain brought a growl from the hunter, and he roughly tugged the Count up into a sitting position, tearing the ruined robe off his slight body and leaving him in the black pants he wore under. The Count only let out a small moan at the rough treatment, tangling one hand again in the tall male’s long hair, gripping hard and pulling him down into another kiss as he lay back.

His free hand slid down to the hunter’s pants, and as he toyed with the fastenings he dragged his tongue over the razor-sharp fangs that were still lengthened in the dhampire’s mouth. The sudden explosion of blood kept the hunter off-guard as the Count undid his pants, pushing them off his hips, but as the small male tried to sit up again, the hunter kept him pinned down. Before the Count even realised, the tall male had dragged his pants off his narrow hips and down his legs, leaving him completely bare beneath the hunter, and his mind was quickly becoming fuzzy with arousal

Finally allowed to sit up, the Count braced his hands against the hunter’s broad chest, pushing him over to lay back on the cushions. At first he resisted, reluctant to give up his dominant position, but the Count’s slight stature and persuading kisses finally got him to lay back, watching the Count with a red-tinted gaze as he climbed onto him, straddling the hunter’s waist as soft lips pressed teasing kisses to his collar.

The Count started a slow path of bites and kisses down over the firmly muscled torso, tongue dragging over a hardened nipple and enjoying the shaky breath that escaped the hunter, a large hand lifting to thread into the Count’s soft hair.

“So lovely,” the Count murmured against firm abs, head tilting to the hand cupping his head before he slipped lower, nails scratching hard down the Hunter's flanks. Long fingers curled tighter in the Count's hair with a heavy growl and the small man hummed a pleased noise, pulling at the pressure as he slipped lower, chin touching the engorged length between the Hunter's legs.

Without preamble the Count wrapped a small hand around the Hunter's cock and closed his painted lips over the head, tongue darting out into the slit and enjoying he way his hips bucked with a stifled growl. The Count felt the body below him move a the Hunter propped himself up on one arm.

With his back curved over as he took a small amount of the stiff shaft into his hot mouth, Count D felt the long-fingered hand slip from his hair and slide over his hips and ass, gripping and squeezing before reaching further.

One spit-slick finger pressed into his entrance without warning, and the groan that escaped the small male vibrated along the cock in his mouth, spurring the finger in deeper.

With a gasp, Count D pulled back from his ministrations, biting his lip as the digit within him pushed further, and further, his toes curling at the invasion. But his shaft responded positively, bobbing against his stomach as he pushed back onto the digit, humming his pleasure.

A hard hand found his hip as another finger was pressed into him, stopping him from pulling away as the extra girth stretched him painfully. Hot breath fell on his neck as the Hunter pressed his forehead to the Count's cheek, breaths heavy and laced with soft growls.

“Aa-aah!” The Count arched, biting his lip but not telling the hunter to stop, taking deep breaths as he adjusted to the stretch. After a few moments he rocked his hips down with an encouraging moan, fingernails scratching at the broad expanse of pale chest in front of him him. The low growl of pleasure was all the warning he got before the Hunter lifted his head, catching D's mouth in a deep, penetrative kiss as he pushed a third finger up into the small, tight body.

The Count's breath hitched with the extra intrusion, body shaking as he adjusted to the stretch whilst his mouth was fully dominated, mixed saliva oozing down over his chin.

Suddenly there was a cold emptiness as the Hunter removed his fingers, and the Count gasped out a wanton moan as he trembled in anticipation, drawing close to the Hunter, placing his spread legs over his jutting cock.

The girth of the Hunter's shaft was wider than even his three fingers, and the Count let out a keening gasp as the blunt head pressed to his entrance before strong hands pushed his hips down. He felt like he was being impaled, slim stomach bulging as he took the entire length into his body.

“Oh!” He could feel the pressure in his throat as he sat still on the hunter's cock, feeling every inch of it where it penetrated his body. He was sharply aware of hot, feral breaths on his neck, and he clawed at pale shoulders.

“Oh--! You must move--!” The small male gasped, utterly unable to move himself but mind going haywire with the engorged rod within him.

All of a sudden the Hunter flipped their positions, putting the Count's back to the cushions and looming between his legs before pulling out at a surprisingly controlled pace.

The drag on his insides made the Count arch and cry out out in pleasure and pain, biting his lip hard enough to bleed. He felt empty for all of a couple seconds before he was being filled again, teasingly slow as a hot tongue licked at his lips, cleaning away the blood and then dipping inside his gasping mouth.

The pace grew with each thrust, speeding with an unrelenting rhythm that only a dhampire could maintain, and only Count D could withstand. Two sets of clawed hands clutched and tore at the cushions as they moaned and growled and cried out their pleasure. More than once the Count nearly threw himself away as the stimulation became too much, only to be forced back by hard hands on his hips holding him in place as he sobbed and cried out in pleasure, reaching his orgasm more than once but never allowed rest.

Red welts adorned the Hunter's shoulders as his own release approached. He staved it off as long as he could, lapping at the blood that he drew from the small Count's neck and shoulders and breathing in the scent of sex and sweat. But all too soon his orgasm approached and he thrust into the tight body before him with an unrelenting pace, reveling in the helpless cries the small male wailed.

Not once had the Count asked him to stop or slow, and so he hadn't.

The white hot crest of his orgasm hit him like an earthquake, and the Hunter snarled with abandon as he thrust and shuddered his seed into the waiting body he impaled. His hands squeezed more bruises into the pale skin below him as he rode out the staggering shocks of pleasure, distantly aware of hands in his hair and heavy breathing against his ear.

The heavy air cooled around them as the Hunter stilled, forehead down against the shoulder below him as the Count melted back against the cushions, delicate fingers combing the tangles from his sweat damp hair.

Second by second the bloodlust ebbed from the Hunter, and moments later he moved to pull from the small body below him, a soft gasp punctuating the movements from the lithe body below. The Count looked thoroughly debauched, a small smile on his smudged painted lips as he let the taller male move off to the side and collapse onto the soft furnishings beside him.

The Hunter fell onto his side, breathing settling with deep inhales as his half-lidded eyes focussed on the bruised shoulder before him. Delicate fingers gently brushed over his cheek and the Hunter closed his eyes, allowing a moment of peace before rolling onto his back to rest.

Before he abruptly sat up with an overwhelming sense of urgency.

All of a sudden the room was different, smaller, and he was fully dressed. And alone.

“D! Jeez are you with me?” A raspy yell sounded from his left side, but the Hunter paid it no mind, sharp eyes scouring the room.

It was an average sized room, no windows with only one door, the only notable furnishings the pile of cushions the Hunter was currently occupying. Even the scent of sex, which had permeated his senses only seconds before, was mysteriously gone.

“You back? You're back… phew. You gave me a scare there, man,” the voice continued, “Let's get out of here, huh?” When it got no response or any movement from the Hunter,it continued with more urgency.

“Hey D, I mean it. Get out of here.”

For once, The Hunter did as he was told.

The room lead directly into the Pet Shop main, where the small owner was waiting for him with a pleasant smile.

“Oh! You're awake!” He seemed pleased and relieved, hold tightening on the small canine animal in his arms when it grumbled at the Hunter.

“I think you had a reaction to the incense in here, I'm so sorry,” he continued, “I am glad to see you recovered quickly.”

The Hunter regarded the shopkeeper stoically before heading to the exit silently.

“Oh! You did pay for a horse before you collapsed,” the pleasant voice followed him, too polite for the Hunter's abrupt actions.

“I had it saddled for you outside, I hope it's too your liking.”

The Hunter left without so much as a glance back, out into the dusk, where a perfectly normal cyborg horse was waiting patiently.

“Well… that was certainly something...” A raspy voice muttered as the Hunter paused to take a deep breath of the fresh night air. When no conversation was forthcoming the voice continued.

“Not for nothing, pal, but I say we avoid this place from now on. Like the plague. Not that it didn't have it's uh… perks… but I don't even know how he did what he did, you know. And I know lots. Hey, speaking of, what happened after--” The blabbering was cut off as D wrapped a hand over the pommel of the saddle and pulled himself up onto the horse. That was answer enough as far as they were both concerned.

 


End file.
